User blog:PeaVZ108/Tales of Nitrome Ep 1 - The Test Subject Blues
Plot Test Subject Blue has been appointed as "The Test Subject" in Eitbit, changing his life as he has to take risks for his friends, such as testing out newly invented weaponry. Having grown tired of his title, Test Subject Blue decides to come up with a plan to be free from his misery. Cast *Test Subject Blue *Professor *Dr Nastidious *Pink Angel *Viking *Hot Air Story One pixel-ish day in Eitbit, Test Subject Blue has closed operations for the Test Subject Blue arcade cabinet and is about to take a break. Test Subject Blue: Phew! What a day, walking on ceilings, shooting enemy enzymes... Professor: You did a great job syncing with the keyboard inputs. Nice work! Test Subject Blue: Aw...come on, Professor. I've been doing the same thing for years, compliments aren't that necessary. Professor: *chuckles* Fair enough. Test Subject Blue: Anyway, it has been a rough day. Should we go to Epic Meal Time for dinner? Professor: Why, of course. Dr Nastidious: Can I come along? Test Subject Blue: No! And keep a million-pixel distance away from me! Dr Nastidious: Why? Because I'm a bad guy? Test Subject Blue: No, you have bad breath. Dr Nastidious: Wow, figures. *leaves the arcade cabinet* Test Subject Blue: Now with that settled, let's go grab some bur-- Suddenly, a flash of red light ensues in the arcade cabinet. Professor: Hold it! Looks like you've got mail. Test Subject Blue: Really? Who is it from? Professor: Pink Angel. *gives the letter to Test Subject Blue* Test Subject Blue: Hmm...*reads the letter* Dear Blue, I just want to inform you that you have earned yet another title. Please report to the Programming Pod in the Platforming Category tomorrow morning. I don't know what the title is too, as that information is said to be classified. Good luck out there, buddy. I'll see you there. Best regards, Pink Angel. *closes the envelope* Woah, new title? I wonder what it could be? Professor: Hey, congrats Blue. I knew you'll earn a promotion some day after all of your hard work and commitment. Test Subject Blue: Thank you, Professor. I'll use this new promotion title for good. Professor: So what did he say in the letter? Test Subject Blue: To report to the Programming Pod in the Platforming Category. Also, Pink Angel does not have a gender, just a reminder. Professor: Oops, my mistake. Well, I suppose we'll be discussing about it more at Epic Meal Time. Test Subject Blue and Professor exit the arcade cabinet and head off towards the Epic Meal Time arcade cabinet. The scene changes to Test Subject Blue in his bed, dreaming of what titles he might earn. Test Subject Blue: *sleeptalking* A new promotion? Yes! Oh, what title will I get? A good one or a bad one? Oooh, maybe I'll be "Top Enzyme"! Or maybe "The Blue Destroyer"! Oooh, oooh, how about "Enzyme Executive"? I've always wanted that one! Or maybe... Dr Nastidious: *covering his ears with his pillow* WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? Test Subject Blue: Nope, sorry, my promotion is incoming! I can't stop being excited! Also, your breath stinks. Dr Nastidious: Grrrrr....when this is over, tomorrow I'll...you know what? It's only for a night, so I'll let you do your sleep talking all night. Test Subject Blue: Uh...thanks? Dr Nastidious: But for ONE NIGHT ONLY! No more than that! Test Subject Blue: Okay, okay, geez! *closes his eyes again* Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Or maybe..."The Doctor's Order"? Meh, that's not as good as the other titles, but still good! Oooh...oooh...maybe... The next morning, Test Subject Blue wakes up energetically and gets ready to go to the Programming Pod. Test Subject Blue: I'm ready for promotion! I'm ready for promotion! I'm ready for promotion! Dr Nastidious: SHUT UP! Test Subject Blue: Well, you said I can do that for one night. Dr Nastidious: It's morning, you dope! Now get your title and leave me alone! Test Subject Blue: You should really have a breath mint, doc. Your morning breath is the worst. Dr Nastidious: Leave my breath alone too! Test Subject Blue: Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Off I go! Dr Nastidious: About time! Professor: That was a rough night...*yawns*...What did I miss? So Blue left already? *sniffs* Hmm...what's that awful smell? Dr Nastidious: *turns around with a breath mint and notices the Professor staring at him* What? The scene cuts to Test Subject Blue taking the teleportation system to the Platforming Category. Test Subject Blue: Almost there, almost there! I just hope this stupid thing can go faster! Test Subject Blue soon arrives at the Platforming Category. Pink Angel: Hey, Blue! Test Subject Blue: Hey, Pink Angel! Pink Angel: I have gathered Viking and Hot Air so that they can witness this event. Test Subject Blue: Wait, where are the others? Pink Angel: Oh, they aren't free at the moment. Viking: Good luck, matey! Hot Air: Our leader's getting a promotion! Test Subject Blue: I'm confident I'll be getting a great title! Let's do this! The Programming Pod activates as Test Subject Blue enters it. Programming Pod: Welcome, Test Subject Blue. How may I help you? Test Subject Blue: I would like to see what my new title is. Programming Pod: Searching results for "what my new title is". Test Subject Blue: Wait what? No! I want to... Programming Pod: 1337 results found. Test Subject Blue: That's not what I meant! I want to see my new title! Programming Pod: Downloading the movie "My New Turtle". Test Subject Blue: Where'd you even get that movie from??? Grr!!! Alright, let's try this, I want to check my notifications! Programming Pod: Stacking notifications... Test Subject Blue: I said, check..."My Notifications"! MY NOTIFICATIONS! Programming Pod: *gives a confused look* Checking "My Notifications". Test Subject Blue: YES! Finally! Programming Pod: No notifications found for Programming Pod. Test Subject Blue: Are you kidding ME??? Meanwhile, outside the Programming Pod, the others are waiting impatiently. Viking: So, is he or isn't he getting that title? Hot Air: That's odd...the last time I got a title, the process only took a minute! Pink Angel: I'm going to check him out. *goes to the Programming Pod* Hey, Blue! Whoa, you look frustrated. Is everything okay? Test Subject Blue: No, I am at the brink of losing my insanity! The Programming Pod must be playing stupid mind games with me! Everything I say ends up misintepreted! I don't know if this is intentional or what... Pink Angel: Maybe I can help you. Uh...check "Test Subject Blue's Notifications"? Programming Pod: Checking "Test Subject Blue's Notifications". Test Subject Blue: What? Programming Pod: 1 notification found for Test Subject Blue. Pink Angel: See? Not intentional. Test Subject Blue: Wow, so that stupid thing worked for once. Uh...read... Pink Angel: Read message! Programming Pod: Opening message entitled "You earned a new title!". Test Subject Blue: Woo!!! Finally, the tension will be gone! *reads the message* Dear Blue, You have earned the title of "The Test Subject". Please use this new title well or it will be revoked. For more information of the title you have just received, please refer to Eitbit's Guide of Titles. Good luck. Signed, the Database Director. Pink Angel: The Test Subject? Wow, didn't see that coming. Test Subject Blue: Doesn't seem like a very good title, but hey, on the bright side, they call me "THE" Test Subject. So, I might be the one and only? Pink Angel: That means, your title is a unique one? Test Subject Blue: I guess. I bet the title is a great one! Viking: Hold it. Is your title "The Test Subject"? Test Subject Blue: Yes, why? Hot Air: Well, according to Eitbit's Guide of Titles...*takes it out and reads it*...An Eitbitizen with the title "The Test Subject" must uphold the responsibility to take risks, test out different features for his friends before they use it. Test Subject Blue: It's bascially more work for me? After all my hard work? Hot Air: Yeah, I suppose. Pink Angel: I'm sorry this has happened to you, Blue. But there's something you can do for me. Test Subject Blue: Really? Pink Angel: Yeah, I just created a new love arrow. Can I test it out on you? Test Subject Blue: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Pink Angel fires its new love arrow at Test Subject Blue. Test Subject Blue: OW! Hey! Test Subject Blue's Rex209 suit disintegrates into love hearts. Test Subject Blue: That's MY suit you just wrecked! Pink Angel: Sorry...but it's your title. It IS mentioned that you have to take risks. Test Subject Blue: Just leave me alone! I'm going back to my arcade cabinet to return my suit to normal! Test Subject Blue angrily leaves the gang, carrying the love hearts with him. (W.I.P.) Category:Blog posts